Cat Lol
Note: Cat Lol is not to be confused with a series of ''cat memes called LOLcat. This is a page about an LOL Guy Version of Meh Cat. to see Lolcat, click the tab saying ''LOLcat. '''Cat Lol is an LOL Guy version of the original Meh Cat meme. It shows that it appears with amusement, Joy, and Laughter just like Lol Guy's emotion and even though has the same appearance as Meh Cat as well. The person who created Cat Lol by Kane Waltman, which is the same person who created Meh Cat and Cat Overload as well. the drawing style of the original meh cat has appeared with a mouth like LOL Guy's. it is unknown if it is the same creator or a different one, but it somehow remains a mystery to the real creator. It is a Rage Comic character as well just like Meh Cat.''' History The Earliest known evidence of Cat Lol was inspired from the original Meh Cat meme. The person who created Cat Lol is Kane Waltman, the same person who created Meh Cat before. The Cat Lol meme was published on April 28th, 2012 on a website called All the Rage Faces. when the meme was made, it has slightly gained a little popularity, but even though hasn't been seen that much on the internet like it's other Cat Counterparts in Rage Comics, but there has been no evidence in history when he first appeared on Rage Comics. It may have appeared after Meh Cat, But it also appeared on some Rage Comic after it was created. It hasn't often appeared much in Comics, but by today's standards, it is unknown if it still appears or not, but for one thing, since it is an unpopular counterpart, then therefore, some people who publish rage comics may have the character in it as well. Counterparts Since there has been other popular counterparts of Meh Cat, then there has been a famous version of it who has a very similar art style to OMG/C*** Face named Cat Gasp. And since Cat Lol is a counterpart, then therefore, he is still popular as well and also the same as meh cat, but even though appears to have the same mouth and emotion as LOL Guy has. There also has been a Cuteness Overload version of Meh Cat named Cat Overload (which is a parody of Cuteness overload) that appears to have the same appearance as Meh cat, but even though, it has the same emotion as Cuteness Overload would have. There has been three different versions of Meh Cat that has been created by different users on the internet. It is possible that there is others besides those Three, but there still be more out there on th internet. Trivia *Cat LOL was most likely inspired from the original version named Meh Cat. *Unlike the original LOL Guy, it has the same appearance as Meh Cat but even though as Lol guy's mouth appearing as well. *Instead of the LOL Guy version of Meh Cat, there also has been Cat Gasp and Cat Overload that has also appeared on the internet as well. there could possibly be other versions on the internet, but for one thing, some of them may be hard to identify on the internet. *The name Cat Lol is not to be confused with a series of memes called Lolcat. lolcat is real memes instead of a Rage Comic counterpart. Category:Cartoon cats Category:Rage Comics Category:Image Macros Category:Animals Category:Memes Category:Funny Characters Category:2010's memes Category:1st person advice animals Category:3rd person advice animals Category:Cat Memes